sickness or how the rowdyruffs got adopted
by overlordpringerx
Summary: the professor gets kidnapped by Brick and Butch but... Why? note:The characters are the same age as in the show. Implied blues. Please review. Until i get at least 3 reviews for each chapter i wont update.
1. Chapter 1

The city of Townsville! It's late at night and our 3 favorite superpowers girls are having dinner with their father and creator, professor Utonium.

"And then I beat hit Fuzzy in right in the face so he looked even stupider than he already is." Buttercup said. The girls were telling the professor all the crimes they had been preventing today.

"That's all wonderful, girls. But didnt you do anything else? Anything that didn't involve violence?" The professor asked.

"Well, nothing worth of mentioning." Blossom said.

"Well I'm finished eating. Can I go watch TV?" Buttercup asked.

"Of course. But you have to brush your teeth before going to sleep." The professor said.

Buttercup did as she was told and soon her sisters joined her. However as soon as they turned off the TV they heard an explosion in the kitchen.

"Professor, is everything all..." Blossom stopped in mid sentence. In the kitchen were Brick and Butch holding the professor and were about to take him away. They just quickly glanced at the girls and left, taking a terrified professor with them. It all happened so fast that the girls had no time to react.

With the boys:

"Hello, boys eh... What do want? Could we talk this out without anybody getting hurt?... Especially me?" The professor said, his voice shaking.

But the rowdyruff boys kept quiet. The professor kept begging them to spare him but still they said nothing. They arrived at an old abandoned shack. Brick and Butch took the professor to a room in the back. In there was a single bed. Laying on top of it was the blue ruff Boomer. He was sweating a lot and breathing heavily with his eyes closed. He was obviously suffering.

"You!" Brick finally said pointing at the professor. "Heal him."

"Huh? That's what you wanted me for? Well, I'ld love to but..."

"PLEASE! We don't know who else we should ask. HIM didn't want to and Mojo is stupid! We'll do anything!" Butch interrupted.

The professor looked into each of the boy's eyes and saw true concern and fear for their brother's life. He couldn't just let them witness their own brother's death!

"Alright. But I need you boys to take us back to my lab. I have all my stuff there. Do you understand?" Professor Utonium asked.

Without a word, Butch grabbed Boomer and Brick grabbed the professor, and they flew back to his house, fortunately not encoutering the powerpuff girls, who had started looking for them a short time after the kidnapping but didnt figure out where to look. Or else that would have really wasted precious time as Boomer was suffering more and more every minute. When they finally got to the lab the professor immediately got to work.

"First I need to know what caused this. Do you have any idea why he could be sick?" He asked.

"Well yesterday we were doing what we usually do, and then we accidentally crashed into mojos lab and destroyed a container with some weird liquid and Boomer got soaked with it. After or actually while Mojo was giving us one of his long angry speeches we left. At first everything was alright but this morning Boomer started to get weaker and weaker." Brick explained.

"I see. So Mojo has developed some sort of antidote x. But I figured this might happen so I already have a remedy for it. I made it for my girls but I think you need it more than me right now. Plus I can make more whenever I want." The professor said and went to a cupboard and took a bottle with blue liquid inside and filled a syringe with said liquid. He then proceeded to inject it into Boomer's arm. After a little while Boomer's breathing became more relaxed and he opened his eyes.

"Wha...? Where am I? What happened?" The blue ruff said obviously tired.

"BOOMER!" Brick and Butch quickly went for their brother and hugged him, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"BRICK! BUTCH! I WAS SO SCARED! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE AGAIN!" Boomer cried, also in tears.

"DON'T WORRY! YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT!" The three of them were crying loudly in relief and joy.

'How sweet' the professor thougt. 'They are not as corrupt as most villains and really appreciate each other. Maybe them and my girls are not that different after all.'

"HA! FOUND YOU!" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup had suddenly appeared behind the professor and the boys.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD RETURN HERE AT SOME POINT! THE CRIMINAL ALWAYS RETURNS TO THE SCENE OF THE CRIME AND... What's going on? And how come you're here and unharmed, professor?" Blossom said, taking a closer look at what she was seeing. The ruffs hadn't even payed the girls any attention.

"Girls, it's alright. The boys just really needed help. They didn't do anything wrong. And as for you boys, Boomer needs rest so I suggest you sleep here tonight. You can sleep in my room." Professor Utonium said.

"WHAT?!" The three girls exclaimed at the same time.

"Don't worry girls, I don't think they will do anything bad today. They will be to tired and worried for Boomer's health to do so." The professor said.

After he explained the girls the situation and what had happened to him and the boys the girls finally understood why the professor wanted those three troublemakers to stay.

"I see. Well it WOULD be cruel to have them sleep in that shack, with Boomer being sick and all." Blossom said.

"Poor Boomer. It must be horrible not to have a parent to rely on." Bubbles said.

"Still I don't think it's a good idea. Plus where will YOU sleep, professor?" Buttercup said.

"On the couch. And even if I didn't trust them I can't bring myself to leave them somewhere else in this kind of situation. Don't worry, I will be alright." The professor told the girls.

Finally everybody went to sleep. Everybody except for one person. Bubbles had stayed awake waiting for everybody to truly fall asleep so she could do something without anybody noticing. When she was sure everybody was asleep, she grabbed her favorite stuffed animal Octi and went to the professor's bedroom. There on the bed were the three rowdyruff boys covered with a blanket, with Brick in the middle. Bubbles silently floated towards Boomer and put Octi in between his arms, careful not to wake him up.

"Goodnight, Boomie. I hope you get better soon." Bubbles whispered and gave him a kiss on the forehead. To her surprise Boomer smiled in his sleep at that which made her giggle. She then went to bed herself and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n.: sorry if it's a little ****ooc. It will get better in later chapters, I promise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed. Hope i get a little more reviews though.**

* * *

the next day:

"Girl, boys! Time to wake up! Rise and shine for a beautiful saturday!" The professor called after preparing breakfast.

Shortly after that the girls came to sit on their chairs.

"Ugh... Professor, why are you waking us up early on a saturday?" Buttercup moaned.

"Early? It's 11:30 am. It's a good thing no villain has attacked townsville yet today." The professor said. With all that had been going on yesterday, they were all really tired.

"Ehm, professor, what are those for?" Blossom asked pointing at the 3 additional plates.

"Why Blossom, isn't it obvious? The boy are gonna have breakfast with us. It's rude to be eating without offering your guests anything. By the way, Bubbles could you wake them up? I don't think they heard me."

"Sure thing, professor." Bubbles said and went to get the Rowdyruff boys.

It took her 5 minutes to wake them all up as Boomer didn't want to get out of the bed but finally she took them to the kitchen.

"Meh. What do you want with us? We already said thanks, didn't we?" Brick said in a foul mood.

"Actually you didn't." The professor answered. "And I just wanted you boys to take a seat. Breakfast will be ready in no time. We have pancakes today."

"Breakfast?" Butch asked.

"Pancakes?" Boomer questioned.

"For.. us?" Brick said. The three ruffs couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Yeah. That's what I said. Now take a seat and eat up." Professor Utonium told them.

The boys took seats each in front of their respective counterpart. When the professor served them their pancakes with maple syrup the ruffs couldn't help but stare at the food in front of them and they started to drool.

"What, have you never seen a pancake in your life?" Buttercup chuckled.

"No!" Butch answered, still looking at his pancake.

"Wha- are you for real? What do you normally eat for breakfast?" Blossom asked.

"Whatever we can get. Burgers, nuggets, a candy bar... Unfortunately not many places are open by the time we're up." Brick answered.

"Wow. So you always steal your food?" Bubbles said.

"Of course. We have no electricity, no idea how to cook or anything. What do expect us to do?" Boomer responded.

This was the 1st time the powerpuff girls ever realized (well the second for Bubbles) that the rowdyruff boys were basically orphans, as they always lived by themselves, even when HIM revived them. They started to feel sorry for them.

The boys took the first bite of their pancakes but stopped eating right then, their eyes wide open. The professor looked at them surprised.

"What, don't you like pancakes? I also have-"

"THIS IS THE BEST FOOD WE EVER TASTED IN OUR ENTIRE LIFE!" Brick, Butch and Boomer exclaimed all at the same time.

They started eating their breakast very quickly and in no time they had finished it an burped.

"Can I have more please?" Boomer asked

"Yeah me too!" Brick said

"Me three!" Butch followed.

The girls couldn't believe what they were seeing. The ruffs were expressing sincere politeness!

"Sure thing, boys. Here, I'll make you more." The professor was delighted at the boys reaction after they tasted his cooking.

"Yeah!" The boys cheered.

After about 7 pancakes... each boy... They were finally full. They were rubbing their bellies in satisfaction. The girls and the professor were a little confused. They had the same manners they always had, but the violence and hatred they usually displayed towards everyone seemed to have vanished without leaving a trace!

"Well, I guess that would be it. Thanks for everything, professor. We owe you one. But now we gotta go. Ready boys?" Brick said.

"Ready!" Butch and Boomer exclaimed.

Soon they were at the door and Brick and Butch started to fly, but stopped when noticing that Boomer was still on the ground.

"Boomer? What are you doing? Stop just standing there and come here!" Butch told his blue brother.

"I can't!" Boomer protested.

"What do you mean you can't?" Brick asked.

"I mean that everytime I try, I fall back on the ground!"

"Huh?" Brick and Butch didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, boys! I forgot something! Boomer has lost his powers!" The professor said.

"WHAT?!" The rowdyruffs exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary. His powers should be completely restored by 8 pm. But in the meantime he will need to be taken care of, or the people you beat up might take advantage of it. And believe me even with you two protecting him, you won't be that safe. My girls here got beaten up even WITH their powers. Isn't that right, Blossom?" Professor Utonium explained.

"Yes." Blossom said.

"So what do you suggest we should do?" Asked Boomer.

"Well, I say you stay here a little while longer, at least until a portion of your powers is restored. You and the girls can play all day, and we have video games in case the girls have to save the town again." The professor suggested.

"Play with... The girls?" The boys seemed rather displeased with that thought. However they finally accepted and entered the house again.

"Are you sure, professor?" Blossom whispered.

"Well they didn't do anything bad yet, did they? Plus, you outnumber them right now, so they shouldn't be a problem." The professor said to Blossom, who got the point.

"By the way, maybe you know already but there is a possessed doll in the house." Boomer said to the Utonium family.

"Huh?" Buttercup didn't quite understand.

"Yeah. This octopus plush appeared besides me this morning but it wasnt there when we fell asleep." Boomer said.

"Oh silly. I put it there. I thought you would sleep better with it. You looked so cute!" Bubbles giggled, which made Boomer blush.

"Sh-shut up, I'm not cute!" Boomer pouted. with his arms crossed.

After everyone knew what they wanted to do, the professor went to clean the dishes in the kitchen, which still had a huge hole in the wall, and each puff convinced (or rather forced) their respective counterpart to play with them.

* * *

Boomer and Bubbles:

Bubbles had taken Boomer to her and her sisters' room and started to play with her stuffed animals by telling Boomer the name of each one which made Boomer want to rip every plushie's head of, but without his powers he could get beaten up pretty badly. However with number 23 he reached his limit and went for the bookshelf to read one of Bubbles's mangas from the episode 'Super Zeros'. However that was very girly for him too.

"This sucks. Even your manga, the printed version of awesomeness, is for sissies! Don't you have anything with more punches and blood?" He asked.

"It's not for sissies! It's sweet, romantic, and cute! And the ones with blood give me nightmares!" Bubbles said a little irritated.

"So you DO have one?" Boomer guessed. When it came to manga and that stuff he became a genius. Otherwise he was the same idiot we all know.

"Well, yeah, but... Are you sure you wanna read it?" Bubbles asked, remembering the nightmares that one manga had caused her.

"Absolutely." Boomer said in determination.

Bubbles sighed and took out the first volume of 'Attack on Titan' and gave it to Boomer, who immediately started to read it. After finishing it, which was surprisingly quick, he grinned and started twitching like Butch.

"THAT! WAS! AWESOME! DO YOU HAVE ANYMORE OF IT?!" Boomer asked excited but Bubbles shook her head.

"Aw. That sucks." Boomer said.

"Boomer?" Bubbles said.

"What?"

"If you like manga that much why haven't yo stolen any yet? You could have done so on multiple occasions." Bubbles asked.

"Well... It's just that... the first time I read one it actually was stolen. But after reading it I respected manga to much to steal it. So I started to perform a few jobs secretly under a fake name, or else people wouldn't hire me. My brothers do the same only for comics and horror novels. But don't tell anybody about this. You know nothing." Boomer said.

"Okay!" Bubbles said cheerfully. Then she got an idea.

"Hey I have a manga that we might like both!" Bubbles cheered.

She took a manga called 'Chi's sweet home' and handed it to Boomer in way they could both read it at the same time. Even though it didn't contain blood or kisses it did make both of them laugh. After they finished reading however they decided to play a game. While Bubbles wanted to play nurse, Boomer wanted to play war, so they flipped a coin to decide. Bubbles won.

"Ha! Now get on the bed mr. so I may treat you properly." Bubbles ordered.

Boomer grumbled but did as he was told.

"Now where does it hurt?" Bubbles asked.

"My soul." Boomer said sarcastically but unfortunately Bubbles didn't get it.

"Really? Well the best medicine for that is a big, loving..." Bubbles said.

"NO, WAIT!" Boomer replied.

"...HUG!" Bubbles concludes and embraced Boomer. She hugged him so hard that he thought she was gonna crush him.

"Bu... bbles... Can't... breath..." He managed to say.

"Oh, sorry." Bubbles giggled. "So, still wanna play war?"

"Uhm... No thanks." Boomer said. God knows what she might do to him when she was SUPPOSED to be rough on him. He suggested they should just watch TV. However this backfired aswell. The only thing on were soap operas and documentaries and cheesy chickflicks. And Bubbles begged him so hard to watch a movie she liked that he gave in. It wasn't as much the begging as the fact that she was unconsciously grabbed his hand and squeezed it very tight. He himself actually wanted to watch a documentary about sharks.

During the movie Bubbles had cheered, awed, giggled and cried. Boomer only expressed two emotions. Annoyance and a kissing scene made him literally go to the bathroom to throw up. After the movie was over they were both so happy (Bubbles because of the happy ending and Boomer because it was over) that they jumped into the air and floated. Both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Butch and Buttercup.

Buttercup had taken Butch outside, but instead of playing with him she just watched him. She didn't trust him yet.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Butch asked.

"I dont trust you. You definitely are up to something. What is it?!" Buttercup asked in an outrage.

"Us? It was your father who invited us to stay. And this place is way better than our home. So don't go saying that we are actually up to anything. Right now you have the upper hand with Boomer losing his powers." Butch said.

"Alright, you have a point there. But tell me. Why do you live in an old shack anyway?" The green puff wondered.

"Well, where else should we live?" Butch said.

"Oh. Sorry. What, eh... What do you want to do? Wanna play something?" Buttercup asked.

"Like what? You're a girl and I don't play your girly stuff." Butch smirked.

"I'M NOT GIRLY! MY SISTERS ARE, BUT NOT ME!" Buttercup yelled.

"Prove it." Butch replied.

"We are gonna play wrestle!" Buttercup said.

"Alright, Now we're talking, hihehihe!" Butch chuckled as he exitedly started twitching like usual.

Soon hey engaged in a wrestling match. It lasted very long as none of them were using their powers. But even holding back they had a hard time fighting each other. For a moment it looked like Buttercup was gonna win, but in the end Butch overpowered her and beat her.

"Oh yeah! I rule!" Butch celebrated.

"You only won because I let you." Buttercup lied.

"Yeah, right. Let's do it again!" Butch said, though he was a little tired.

"No. Now we do something else. Uhm... let's see... I know! Videogames! You will never beat me at that!" Buttercup suggested.

"Challenge accepted!" Butch said.

The game they played was Dragonball z budokai tenkaichi 3. They played 6 rounds, with Butch wining 3 Buttercup 2 and one that ended in draw. Yes its possible.

"How are you so good at this?! I thought you didn't have any electricity at home!" Buttercup pointed out a little irritated.

"I go a lot to the arcade." Butch explained.

"Hmph." Buttercup was a little upset. Butch had proven to have more battle skill than her in real life, but even at games he beat her! She couldn't let herself be only the 2nd toughest in town!.

"Hey, Butch, when this is over I will beat you without going easy on you like before!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Don't bet on it. I can kick your butt anytime." Butch replied with a smug smile.

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

And soon they started another brawl. Oh the property damage.

* * *

Brick and Blossom

"What are we doing here? What is going on?" Brick asked. Blossom had guided him to a part of the lab with a blackboard on the wall.

"We're here because there are somethings you should know in case you plan on attacking once Boomer gets his powers back. Okay lets start." Blossom said as she took a piece of chalk and began to write stuff on the board.

'This is stupid.' Brick thought to himself.

"First, we still have the advantage of Boomer having lost his powers and we are not just gonna let our guard down because of that. Secondly, we have a lot of stuff in the lab that can help us beat you. Thirdly..." Blossom went on for a while, like this but Brick had stopped listening before she could finish. When she was finally done she noticed he had fallen asleep.

"WAKE UP!"

"WAH?!..." Brick was startled there for a moment.

"Brick you have to pay attention! This is very important!" Blossom said.

"No it's not. We weren't gonna waste our time attacking you anyway. We have better things to do lately than fighting YOU sissies!" Brick replied.

"Why you... We offer you our hospitality and you dare talk to me like this?!" Blossom was getting really pissed.

"The only one to offer me anything was your dad. You didn't offer me anything." Brick pointed out.

"Ugh. That's true... But still, be grateful we spend time with you or you would be really bored at this point." Blossom replied.

"Says the one that made me fall asleep by listening to her babbling." Brick chuckled.

"You... You... JERK!" Blossom fumed.

Brick just turned his back on her and started to walk away, until he noticed something laying on a table. It was a book but the most important part was the title.

"Is... That... Firewing? By Kenneth Opell?" He asked in awe.

"Yeah why?" Blossom wondered as she calmed down, seeing the look of awe on his face.

"That is one of our favorite books! We already have the first two but we still wanna read this one! But we couldn't find it anywhere! The ones we have were in a dumpster! We only know about this one because of the adds at the end of the books!" Brick explained in pure admiration for the book.

"Huh? You guys read books?" Blossom asked surprised.

"Well, mostly me, but this one we all read it together when we're not in the mood to go outside! Can I please borrow it?! PLEASE?!" He begged on his knees.

'Wow, never thought I'ld see him like this, especially because of a book. This might be fun' Blossom thought as she got an idea.

"Yes. But only under one condition." Blossom said.

"Anything." Brick was smiling as he thought it couldn't be that bad.

"You have to be my slave for the day." Blossom giggled.

Brick's smile faded and turned into a frown. "Fine." He mumbled.

"Okay, slave. First of all we need to go to the park. Oh and call me lady Blossom." Blossom ordered.

"Alright, lady Blossom. Let's just get this over with." Brick was really hoping this wouldn't be to horrible.

Outside, Brick prepared to fly but Blossom stopped him.

"Excuse me, slave, but what exactly do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"Go to the park with you?" Brick was confused.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that you have to carry me?" Blossom chuckled.

"What?! Ugh... Fine... Lady Blossom, would you do the honors of climbing on my back, so we may head to the park?" He said to avoid wasting time on how to talk to her.

"Ooh, what a gentleman." Blossom giggled and climbed on Brick's back.

Soon they arrived at the park. The things she made Brick do were so humiliating to him. He had to push her on the swings, buy her an ice cream (with her money thankfully) give it to her on one knee while addressing her as lady Blossom, proclaim that she was smarter than him, put his shirt on the dirt so she could walk over it instead of around it and then carry her back home again, this time bridal style.

"Good job, slave boy, I think you deserve a break. Let's go to my room and read some of MY books." Blossom said.

This Brick actually enjoyed a lot since she picked the hobbit. Before they knew it it was lunch time.


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch time the professor called the puffs and ruffs over to the table. Having the rowdyruff boys over had made it difficult for him to decide what to cook, but in the end he just made fish sticks, as he was sure everyone would like that.

"Boys, girls! Lunch time!"

In a second every single kid was in the kitchen, except for Boomer, who stll needed to walk.

"What do we have for lunch professor?" Blossom asked.

"Ramen and fishsticks." The professor answered.

"What's ramen?" A confused Butch wondered.

"It's a kind of japanese noodle soup. It really tastes great, you'll see." Professor Utonium explained.

"So, what have you been doing today?" He asked curious at what the puffs and ruffs would tell him.

"Well, Boomer and I played nurse and watched a romantic movie together!" Bubbles said while embracing Boomer who sat next to her.

"AHAHAHAHA! Boomer I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Butch teased.

"She's not my girlfriend! I wanted to play war and watch a documentary about sharks!" Boomer replied, trying to shake Bubbles of but without success.

"Whatever." Butch said with a chuckle.

"Well, Brick, Blossom, what did you two do today." The professor asked.

"Well, Brick took me to the park, pushed me on the swings, and brought me back home bridal style." Blossom said, leaving out the part where she forced Brick to do all of that.

This was too much for Butch, Boomer and Buttercup. The three children fell of their chairs laughing histerically at what they had heard.

"Oh my god! Boo- Boomer and Bubbles are nothing compared to that!" Butch laughed.

"Brick and pinky, sitting in a tree!" Boomer started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Buttercup followed.

"Everybody shut up! It's not what you think it is! She forced me to do all that crap!" Brick yelled furious and embarrassed of his situation.

"How could she force you?" Bubbles asked.

"She said she would let me borrow a book if I was her slave for the day." Brick explained.

This made everybody laugh even harder and Brick would make sure to make them pay once this was over. Professor Utonium though was a little relieved at this last piece of information. His girls wer way to young to have boyfriends!

"Anyway." Boomer said after he stopped laughing "I have recovered a part of my powers. I can fly again, though only very slowly. Do you think my strength is back too?"

"I don't know. However your powers won't have fully recovered until this evening. And I don't recommend you use them until then. I don't know whether it has any side effects. However, by this evening you should be able to use them just fine." The professor told the blonde ruff.

"Ok. But now let's eat." Boomer said.

Lunch was more or less the same as breakfast. The boys ate like pigs, or boars, though much more wild. They burped and rubbed their stomachs in satisfaction. After lunch the professor spoke up.

"Boys, I need to talk to you in private for a while. Would you please accompany me to my lab?"

"Uh... Sure... But what's with all the secrecy?" Brick asked confused.

"I'll tell you there." The professor said before getting up and taking the rowdyruff boys to his lab and closing the door.

"Boys, after hearing how you live I can't just let you go away like that." The professor said.

The ruffs got into a fighting position after hearing this. "Are you trying to threaten us?!"

"No! I'ld never do that! It's just that... After hearing about the way you live I couldn't help but wonder how it would be if my girls lived like you. And then I realized that they would probably be much like you are. And I don't want to throw three children out when I know you don't have the life any kid should have. But I can't afford having you here either. Then I remembered that an old high school friend of mine is moving to townsville. By the end of next week she will live very close to here. And she always wanted to have children but unfortunately she couldn't as her husband died and she doesn't want to marry again. Would you like to have her as your new mother?"

"A mother?" Boomer seemed to like the idea though he tried to hide it.

"Does that mean we won't have to sleep under dust covered blankets anymore?" Butch asked. The professor nodded.

"Wait a minute. What is that woman's job?" Brick said.

"She's a policewoman. But don't worry. I'll make sure to help you out. If you get arrested I'll just offer the mayor pickles in exchange for your freedom. You would have to stop committing crimes though." Professor Utonium replied.

"We'll have to think about it." Brick said, to which his brothers nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to know that you're considering it an option. Trust me, I only want what's best for you." The professor said and took them out of the lab again. Outside were the puffs standing with their hands on their hips.

"What were you talking about in there?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, we wanna know." Buttecup said.

"We shouldn't have secrets from one another." Bubbles said.

"Oh, it's nothing girls. Just something from man to man. Now what would you like to do now?" Asked the professor.

Nobody had an answer to that. The children had no idea what they wanted to do right now. So the professor came up with an idea.

"I know. Why don't we go to the theater and watch a movie?" He suggested.

"Uh... Okay. What do you guys think?" Brik asked his brothers.

"Meh. I can't think of anything else." Butch said.

"Same here." Boomer said, though secretly he just hoped it wouldn't be like the one he saw with Bubbles.

* * *

Later that day the professor and the kids arrived at the theater. There were 2 movies playing. My little pony and the hunger games. Obviously the professor wouldn't let a bunch of 5 year olds watch something like the hunger games so they went to watch my little pony instead, much to the boys dismay. During the movie the boys would sometimes throw popcorn at the screen and comment insultingly.

"You suck!" Brick said.

"Everything about you is stupid!" Butch commented.

"You should go back to the glue factory!" Boomer said to everyone's surprise. Nobody thought Boomer would be the one to say THAT. At one point though, the professor had enough of their rudeness and told them to be quiet. During the especially cheesy scenes Bubbles would lean her head against Boomer's shoulder, which made him nervous. He was not used to this kind of treatment. Luckily his brother's didn't notice anything.

Finally the movie was over. Outside the professor asked the children what they thought of the movie. Bubbles and Blossom liked liked it and Buttercup thought it was harmless. The boys however had a different opinion.

"It was awful." Butch said.

"I hope I never have to endure that kind of torture ever again." Boomer complained.

"I can only think of one good thing. The popcorn." Brick said and the ruffs started laughing.

"Well I guess I should have expected this. You're boys after all. But this was the only movie available. Now, let's go home. Oh, and Boomer by the time we're home you should have recovered your powers. But I want to give you something before you boys leave." The professor said.

"Awesome!" Boomer shouted. While the ruffs were celebrating nobody noticed the slightly disappointed look on Bubbles' face.

* * *

At the Utonium house, the professor was preparing what he wanted to give the boys, putting it in a box and sealing it shut. He gave it to the boys who only looked confused.

"From your looks I can tell you are wondering what is in there." The professor guessed. The ruffs just nodded.

"Well. It's a special package with a mobile phone with our home number, three sleeping bags and food for a week. But don't go just yet. there is something missing." The professor said and grabbed his photo camera. He told everybody to get in position and say cheese. He took the picture and immediately printed it.

"Here, take this. It's a reminder that whatever happens, you'll always have a family to rely on." Professor Utonium explained as he handed the pictur to the boys.

Brick Boomer and Butch were fighting to hold back their tears. "Th- thanks, professor. But we gotta go." Brick said.

"WAIT!" Bubbles and Blossom exclaimed at the same time.

"What now?" Boomer asked a little annoyed.

"You forgot this!" Blossom gave Brick the book.

"And I wanted to give you this." Bubbles offered Boomer the mangas they had read.

The boys instead of thanking them just grabbed Butch and flew away. However with their streaks they spelled 'thank you'.

'These boys. I hope they come to accept my offer.' Professor Utonium thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry**,** I don't remember the professor's real name.**

* * *

It's been 6 days since Boomer recovered and the professor was starting to think they wouldn't accept that offer. However the same day before the boy's would-be-mother moved into Townsville a wall in the lab where the professor worked, exploded. Thankfully He wasn't hurt. Through the hole, Professor Utonium recognized 3 floating boys.

"Ok, you've gotta stop entering my house like that." The professor half-joked.

"Hello, professor. Remember that offer? That we could have a mom?" Brick said.

"I think I mentioned that sometime, yes." The professor said.

"You didn't just mention it it was your idea, remember?" Boomer said, not getting the sarcasm. Brick just hit him.

"Well, we thought about it and..." Brick started but was quickly interrupted by Boomer.

"YES! WE WANT TO HAVE A MOTHER! WE DON'T WANNA LIVE IN THAT SHACK FILLED WITH RATS ANYMORE!" Boomer screamed in tears.

"Boomer, don't be such a sissy! This is why we left the talking to Brick!" Butch said angrily to his brother.

"Now, don't be so harsh on him. He had a near-death experience and it's nothing to be ashamed of to cry for a mother. In fact in cases like these, when a man cries over something important the tears are 'manly tears'. You should try it too." The professor said calmly.

"Huh?" The ruffs pondered surprised. Then slowly they started to sob too.

"There, there. It's all gonna be alright. In fact you'er in luck! My friend arrived here one day earlier than expected!" The professor said to cheer them up.

"R-really?!" The boys wiped their tears off and looked at him in a mix of surprise and joy.

"Yes! Let me take you there." Professor Utonium said and guided the boys to the new inhabitant's house. It wasn't far away in fact they arrived there after 10 minutes by foot. The professor knocked on the door and was answered quickly as a beautiful woman who looked around 3 years younger than Professor Utonium opened.

"JOHN!" She exclaimed after seeing the professor and embraced him.

"Hello Mary. It's nice to see you too. Im surprised you still recognize me though after all these years." He said a little taken aback.

"That's because you look exactly the same, John." She said, letting him go.

"You mean he always looked like an old fart?" Brick asked, and he and his brothers started laughing.

"BOYS!" The professor felt a little offended.

"Yes, actually." Mary giggled.

"MARY!" The professor couldn't believe what he had to endure from his old friend.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The rowdyruff boys just laughed even harder and louder than before.

"Anyway, who are you cute little boys?" The woman asked.

"We're not cute! We're evil, tough and cruel killing machines!" Brick shouted annoyed.

"Well, Mary, remember when I told you a few days ago through the phone that I had created 3 superpowered girls?" The professor asked.

"Yes, I remember. But these are boys!" She pointed out.

"Well, these are their male, not-so-good, counterparts. Have you never heard about the rowdyruff boys?" The professor said.

"Of course. But weren't they a bunch of green teenagers?" Mary answered.

"Don't put us on the same ladder as those losers!" Butch shouted angrily.

"We're more powerful than those powder puff sissies, and they never beat us in combat!" Boomer said.

"Is that so? Sounds interesting. Anyway, why did you bring them to me, John?" The professor's friend asked.

"Well, remember how you would always talk about how much you wanted to have children in high school? Well these boys live alone and if anyone can take care of them it's you. I know it seems very sudden but... " Professor Utonium didn't finish his sentence as he suddenly noticed that Mary had already embraced the entire trio at the same time and lifted them from the ground. The boys were just very confused, and didn't know what was going on.

"Oh don't worry, John. I already have everything in the house and inherited this house from my parents. So I don't have many expenses. The boys won't be that much of a problem. And I'll make sure to make them stop their evil ways. Isn't that right, my little cuties?" Mary squeezed the boys against herself, which again took them by surprise.

"Well, in that case, why don't you start by taking them to kindergarten while I get their stuff and you prepare the house?" The professor said.

"Good idea. Ok boys, time to assign you to school. But first what are your names?" Mary asked.

"Boomer."

"Brick."

"Butch."

"Well, what good sounding names you have. Anyway, let's get going to pokey oaks kindergarten!" The ruff's new mother exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Do we have to? That sounds stupid and boring." Brick and his brothers frowned.

"Yes. You need to have friends and I can't watch you while I'm at work. Don't worry, it's not as boring as it sounds." Mary smiled and took them inside the car to drive them to pokey oaks kindergarten.

* * *

It was the second period in pokey oaks kindergarten. Every child had just gotten back from recess and was sitting in his or her seat.

"Alright, children! I have something to tell you! We will be having three new students today. Some of you might already know them. I hope you're nice to them. Say hello to Brick, Butch, and Boomer!" Miss Keane announced.

"What?!" The girls couldn't believe their eyes when they saw it was indeed the rowdyruff boys.

"Hi, I'm Brick."

"I'm Butch."

"And I'm Boomer."

"And we're the rowdyruff boys, the most awesome villains and most powerful beings ever!"

Everybody except the girls clapped. They were still a little suspicious. They didn't dislike the the boys as much as before, but they still were enemies.

"Well, boys, Why don't you take a seat? I recommend near the powerpuff girls. They will help you understand anything better." The teacher said to the ruffs.

"Mh. Ok." Brick grumbled. The boys sat at a table next to the powerpuffs. However they didn't pay attention to them until the bell rang.

"Alright children, time for recess! I hope you have fun!" Miss Keane said before everybody left the room.

At the playground, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup gathered in a circle to talk about their situation.

"Can you believe it?! Miss Keane has allowed the rowdyruff boys to enter school!" Buttercup complained.

"Do you think they are up to something?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know, but we better keep an eye on them. Where are they anyway?" Blossom said. The girls soon spotted the boys laughing along with Mitch Mitchelson, pointing their finger at Princess Morebucks, who was scratching herself all over her body.

"What's going on?" Buttercup asked.

"The boys have filled Princess's shirt with ants! It's hilarious!" Mitch laughed histerically.

"That's not... nice." Bubbles and Blossom were trying to hold back a chuckle. Normally, they wouldn't even smile at this, but this was Princess Morebucks. Buttercup even laughed along with the boys.

"Anyway, how come you suddenly came here?" Buttercup asked, after calming down.

"Our new mother signed us up for this." Boomer answered.

"New mother? What do you mean?" Blossom asked confused.

"Yeah this new citizen who was friends with the prof adopted us. That means we won't have to commit crimes anymore. But make no mistake. We don't want to be your friends or fight crime. We'll only fight criminals when we're bored. And we won't even wait for them to commit a crime. Right, Butch?" Brick said.

"Right!" Butch exclaimed.

"Right Boomer?... Boomer?" Brick turned to Boomer only to see the blue ruff had suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, Where's Boomer?!" Brick exclaimed.

"Bubbles dragged him behind away while you were talking." Mitch said.

"Well, we better let them alone. We don't wanna get into trouble. Just know, Brick we're watching you." Blossom said.

* * *

With Boomer and Bubbles... Again:

"H-hey! What's the big idea?! Why did you drag me all the way here?!" Boomer asked. Bubbles had dragged him all the way to the other end of the playground. It came so sudden that he had no time to resist.

"It's so the others don't bother us. Now we can play together again!" Bubbles said and jumped out of joy.

"What? But I wanted to play with my brothers and Mitch, not some sissy girl!" Boomer said in anger.

"Wha...? You don't wanna play with me? Even though I gave you my mangas?" Bubbles' eyes were getting teary. Boomer didn't know why, but he didn't want to make a girl cry. It might have to do something with not being evil anymore.

"O- okay! I'll play with you, just please don't start crying!" Boomer panicked.

"Okay!" Bubbles said suddenly cheerful again. Boomer however still didn't figure that she had been pulling his leg by fake crying though. "Wanna play doctor?" She suggested.

"No way!" Boomer refused. "We already played that at your place!"

"No, that was nurse. This is doctor. And you can be the doctor if you want." Bubbles said.

"Really? Okay then. Lie down, so I can examine you." Boomer commanded.

Bubbles did as she was told and let Boomer lie his head on her tummy in order to listen to her heartbeat. He lifted his head again and made a stern face.

"So doctor Boomer... Do you know what it is?" Bubbles said in fake concern.

"I'm afraid, miss Bubbles... You have deaditis." Boomer said.

"Can you heal me, doctor?" Bubbles said.

"Yes, but I'm afraid there is just one problem." Boomer said with a scowl.

"And that is?" Bubbles asked.

"I just don't wanna do it!" Boomer then laughed histerically at Bubbles' face at that statement. However, he didn't count on Bubbles' trump card.

"But, doctor Boomie... I LOVE YOU!" Bubbles exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek. Boomer just blushed dark red and fainted.

"Hehe... You better not underestimate me for our next game." Bubbles said and hugged him tightly to her which made him look like a big plushie.


	6. Chapter 6

End of recess:

The bell rang and the children had gone back to the classroom. Brick and Butch were still laughing with Mitch, who had quickly befriended the rowdyruffs earlier. Boomer was still unconscious, Bubbles still carrying him like a teddy bear.

"Alright, class, calm down... The last period of the day is the one where we play in groups and... Bubbles, what's wrong with Boomer?" Miss Keane asked.

"Oh. We were playing and I somehow made him faint. But I didn't hurt him in anyway, I promise! It was just a game!" Bubbles explained without suppressing her giggles.

"Eh... Alright... Anyway, what do you boys think of kindergarten so far?" Miss Keane asked Brick and Butch.

"Meh... We have to admit... We expected it to be much more boring and stupid. But we could still think of lots of better things to do!" Brick answered.

"Well, okay then... Anyway, now we're going to work in groups of 3. How about you work together with Mitch? I saw you playing together and... Boomer is unconscious."

"Okay." Butch said and they pushed their chairs next Mitch.

"Alright, children! Take gather in groups and I'll explain today's activity." Miss Keane said and the children immediately obeyed. Bubble held Boomer and joined Princess, who was the only one who had no partner except for Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup were together with a girl named Annie.

"Well children, today, were making a drawing triangle. That means group member 1 has to draw group member 2, who has to draw group member number 3 who has to draw group member number 1. You will have to agree with each other who draws who. Any questions? No? Alright then begin!" Miss Keane instructed.

Bubbles had managed to wake up Boomer and explained what they should do. After a while they agreed on Boomer drawing Bubbles, who drew Princess, who drew Boomer. A short while later they were done.

"Alright can I see your picture Princess?" Bubbles asked.

"Look and see the work of an artist who really should be a powerpuff girl!" Princess said and showed a mediocre picture of Boomer.

"Ok, my turn." Bubbles showed a nice picture of a smiling and cheerful Princess. Princess didn't want to admit it but she really liked to see a picture of herself looking happy. "Ok, now you Boomer."

Boomer hesitated at first, but held his picture for his partners to see while he looked away embarrassed. Bubbles and Princess Morebucks jut looked at it with their eyes and mouth wide open.

"Wow." Princess managed to say.

"This is... Amazing!" Gasped Bubbles.

What Boomer was showing them was a perfectly proportionate and colored picture of Bubbles smiling happily and holding Octi. It could have been mistaken for a professional's work.

"Hey, miss Keane, miss Keane! Look at Boomer's picture! It's incredible!" Bubbles yelled, despite of of Boomer's unsuccessful attempts to shut her up.

"Really? Let me see. Oh my God! This is so great! Hey class! Look at this picture Boomer made! Isn't it amazing?!" Miss Keane shouted enthusiastically, making Boomer bury his face in his arms out of embarrassment. The entire class gasped at the masterpiece and started trying to take a closer look at it.

"What do you think kids? Should we put it on the board of the little artists?" Miss Keane asked, to which the whole class responded yes.

"Boomer? Why are you so embarrassed? That drawing was unbelievable!" Bubbles asked.

"Because I don't want anybody, especially my brothers to find out I'm good at something as girly as that." Boomer grumbled.

"You know, if you wanted o hide it you could have just drawn bad on purpose." Bubbles pointed out, which made Boomer face palm himself at his own stupidity.

"Also, drawing isn't girly, Boomer. If drawing was girly would there be mangas like the one I gave you?" Bubbles said.

"Huh? That... That is true! I'm awesome!" Boomer laughed.

The bell rang and all the chldren went for the exit to meet their parents. There the boys met Mary and the girls met professor Utonium.

"Well boys how was your first day at the kindergarten?" Mary asked.

"Great! We made a new friend and I drew a cool picture!" Boomer orchestrated.

"Really? Can I see it?" His mother asked.

"Well... I don't have it with me right now so..." Boomer was starting to become nervous at what his mother may think of it.

"Of course you can see it. Here, follow me." Miss Keane had suddenly appeared behind the boys.

"Wonderful!" Mary exclaimed in joy and followed miss Keane to the board of little artists. There she noticed the professor and the powerpuff girls.

"Wow. And you say that Boomer drew this? It's a little hard to believe that a rowdyruff boy would be such a gifted artist." The professor said.

"Excuse me, but could you let me see my son's artwork?" Mary asked in fake annoyance.

"Oh, Mary. Of course, look!" Professor Utonium showed the picture to his old friend, who gasped in joyful surprise. "This is so good and cute!"

"By the way, why haven't you guys called me a sissy yet?" Boomer whispered to his brothers.

"Because drawing is not for sissies and if you do it good then why should we? This and spitting is one of the few things you can do better than us." Brick said.

"Oh... Good." Boomer said in relief.

"Before I forget it, I wanted to ask you Mary if it was okay if we visited you before me and the girls go back home?" Professor Utonium said.

"Of course! Well, let's get going boys, I have to show you you your new home!" Mary said and then they all went to Mary's house. Mary made a tour around the house, leaving the boys' room for the least.

"And here boys, is where you will sleep." Mary said showing a room that looked like the boy-version of the powerpuff's room. Everything the boys had in the old shack was i here, but much more. The boys were stunned at what would be their new room.

"I'm so happy for you." The professor said.

"I hope we can visit you and play with you more often from now on." Bubbles said.

"Of course you can, girls. You can visit us whenever you want. Why don't you kids go play while the grown ups talk?" Mary answered.

"Uhm... okay..." Brick said and the children flied outside.

* * *

"John. I need to thank you." Mary said.

"Huh? What for?" Asked the professor.

"For the boys. Ever since Frank died I felt so lonely and didn't know what I could do to fill the void he left. But the boys... They remind me so much of him. Remember how he was a young delinquent in high school? These boys are just so much like him." Mary responded.

"No problem. The boys needed you anyway. So, when are you gonna start with your new job as a police officer here?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Oh, tomorrow." She said and they continued chatting.

* * *

"So, girls what do you think we could play with the-" Blossom said, but was cut of by a loud 'ROOARRR' that came from the center of the city.

"Well, looks like we have to think of that later. Sorry boys... Boys?" Buttercup said, noticing that they were gone. But the girls didn't have time to think about that as the monster was destroying the town. They quickly arrived where the monster was but stopped in their tracks seeing it was already defeated.

"What happened here?" Bubbles asked before seeing the rowdyruffs hovering above the monster with a disappointed look.

"Really? Is this all? C'mon, we didn't get to beat anybody up in a week and this is what we get? What a rip-off!" Butch said, looking even angrier than his brothers.

"How... How did you beat it so quickly?!" Blossom, said in amazement.

"We just didn't hold back." Brick said and then turned to the monster. "Hey weakling, go back to your island and tell your friends to send a stronger guy the next time."

The monster slowly made it's way for the island, to weak to destroy anymore buildings.

"Well, I'm bored now. What do think we should do?" Boomer asked.

"How about we wreck fuzzy's house?" Butch suggested.

"Good idea." Brick said, but they were stopped by the girls.

"Wait, you can't do that! He didn't do anything since he came out of prison lately!" Blossom said.

"Well, how you gonna stop us powderpuff girls?" Boomer mocked.

"Like this!" Bubbles said and passionately kissed Boomer... on his lips (without tongue).

"Why do you do this to me?" Boomer whispered weakly before passing out again. Bubbles, once again, hugged him tightly to her.

"Alright you can take on Boomer, so what? He's the only one of us you will be able to beat like that, and he's the weakest." Brick said.

"What would your mother say if she heard of it?" Blossom said.

"Are you going to tattletale on us?" Butch asked angrily, starting to twitch.

"No. But sooner or later she would find out." Buttercup said smugly.

"Dammit, she's right. Mom's a cop." Brick said.

"Then what should we do?" Butch asked.

"I say we g home and play in our room. I want to test out our new toys anyway." Brick suggested.

"Do you mind if I borrow Boomer for a while?" Bubbles asked giving Boomer another squeeze.

"Alright. Just don't kill him." Brick answered.

With that the kids headed back. Blossom, Buttercup, Brick and Butch got to the ruffs' room while Bubbles played with unconscious Boomer outside.

* * *

With Bubbles and Boomer(I really like those two):

"Alright, what can we play with an unconscious Boomer? Hm... I know!" Bubbles said and quickly flew to her house, still holding Boomer to her. She got some of her toys, including Octi, and returned.

"Now. let's play house. I'm the mother, Octi is the baby, and you're the father, Boomer. Why are you crying baby? you want daddy to hold you? okay!" She put Octi between Boomer's arms, just like when he slept at her house.

"Hm... Wha... What is this?!" Boomer woke up and yelled at the sight of the toys that surrounded him(2 toy teacups, a toy teapot and Octi).

"Oh, you're awake! I thought we could play tea party later." Bubbles giggled.

"What?! I'm not some tea drinking sissy!" Boomer shouted.

"Oh, silly, the one's drinking tea would be me and Octi. You would be my adorable little butler!" She said, still giggling.

"What?! NO! ABOLUTELY NOT!" Boomer answered.

10 minutes later.

"More tea milady?" Boomer gumbled annoyed.

"Yes, thanks Boomie. So she really said that miss Octi? Ohohoho, that is so unbelievable." Bubbles laughed.

"Can I get you anything else? Cookies? Anything?" Boomer asked.

"Yes, Boomie. Please make us company. Here sit right here." Bubbles patted the ground next to her. Boomer did as he was told, though not happy to do that. It didn't help that Bubbles glomped him right away.

After about 30 minutes Bubbles ended the game.

"What? You're already leaving? Well have a safe trip home. I'll be here with my Boomie."

"Does this mean the game is over?" Boomer asked.

"Yes." Bubbles nodded.

"Then why don't you let go of me?" Boomer asked.

"I don't wanna." Bubbles giggled.

"Bubbles! We have to go home!" The professor called, much to Boomer's relief.

"Ok! Bye Boomer. See you tomorrow." Bubbles said and left.

* * *

**I'm gonna tell what the others did next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Brick, Blossom, Butch and Buttercup were in the rowdyruffs' room, trying to decide which toy to try the first.

"I say the remote control plane!" Brick yelled

"And I say the remote control tank!" Butch argued.

While those two were arguing Buttercup and Blossom had started to talk to each other.

"Do you really think leaving Bubbles alone with Boomer, Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

"Don't worry. Have you seen how she owned him? He doesn't stand a chance against her, even though he's way stronger than her." Blossom answered.

"I guess you're right." Buttercup said. Even though she hated to admit it, the rowdyruff boys had prooved several times to be able to overpower the girls with ease.

"Okay, Okay. How about we play... planes vs tanks?" Brick suggested.

"Uhm... Okay. But what about those two?" Butch asked pointing towards the girls.

"Oh, I have great plans for them... Great plans." Brick smiled evilly.

Hearing this the girls got up into a fighting stance.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Blossom asked with a scowl.

"Oh don't worry. We are just gonna shoot you with our toys." Brick laughed.

"Wait, that doesn't sound too bad." Buttercup said.

"Also we are gonna use our spit and boogers as ammo." Brick added.

"Wait, what?" Blossom said.

"You have advantage while we load our toys. Whoever hits the target the most wins!"

The girls knew there was no way to talk them out of it so they just fled somewhere they didn't believe the boys would look: The fridge!

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Buttercup asked.

"Of course. The boys will never think of looking in here." Blossom answered.

"But I'm freezing in here." Buttercup complained.

"Stop complaining or they are gonna hear us." Blossom said.

As if on cue, Brick opened the door, Butch right next to him.

"Huh, what do you know." Brick said.

"How did you know we where hiding here?!" Blossom asked afraid.

"We didn't… We just wanted to get some coke… What are the odds." Brick said, still a little surprised at this coincidence.

"Yeah, yeah enough talk. It's shooting time!" Butch said and the boys started to shoot the girls with their toys. Due to the fact that the girls were still in the fridge the girls couldn't flee and got hit by the boys' boogers. After the boys finally stopped laughing, Blossom suddenly started crying.

"Ahahaha! You ruined our dresses! Come on Buttercup, let's get to the professor!" Blossom cried an dragged her sister towards the room where professor Utonium was talking with Mary until they noticed the girls.

"Blossom, Buttercup! What happened?" The professor asked.

"Brick and Butch, they… They shot boogers at us and ruined our dresses!" Blossom whined.

"They did what?! I'll have a word with them right now! Brick, Butch! Get here right now!" Mary called for her sons who appeared right away.

"Hey mom, whassap?" Brick asked.

"Did you do this to the girls?" Mary asked sternly pointing at Blossom and Buttercup.

"Sure did. God, that was fun." Butch answered, high fived his brother, and they started laughing, but they soon stopped, seeing their mom's face.

"I am so disappointed in you boys. I thought you were better than this." Mary said.

The boys looked down in shame.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the girls." Their mother ordered.

"We're sorry. We'll never do that stuff again." Brick said.

"Yeah, what he said." Butch said.

"Good. Now, that you apologized, you have to do whatever the girls tell you as punishment." Mary said.

"WHAT?!" The boys said in shock.

"You heard me. If you really meant it when you apologized, you will do it." Mary said.

"Alright. Now boys, let's get to your room and have some fun!" Blossom said grabbing Brick's wrist and dragging there him while Buttercup did the same to Butch.

* * *

In the boys' room

"Well, well, well, Brick. Looks like you are once again my slave." Blossom said to Brick with a giggle.

"You were planning this, weren't you? You're not the type to cry over a dress." Brick said angrily.

"Well, not exactly this. I just wanted you boys to get what you deserve." Blossom admitted.

"Wait, I didn't know that." Buttercup said.

"Well, I didn't want to risk anything." Blossom said. Buttercup frowned but accepted. "But anyway, slave-boy. What should we do today? Oh, I know! Get down on your knees and kiss the bottom of my shoe." Blossom said with a malicious smile.

"WHAT?!" Brick yelled.

"If you don't do it we'll tell your mom." Blossom said.

"Hmpf. Alright." The red ruff grumbled and did as he was told.

"Well, slave-boy how does it feel to kiss your goddess's sole?" Blossom asked looking down at Brick's face under her shoe.

"Gross." The boy whispered.

"What was that?" Blossom said, and pressed her sole hard down on Brick's face.

"Wonwervull, mwy wodeff." Brick answered annoyed.

"Thought so. Hey Buttercup, why aren't you doing anything with Butch?" Blossom asked.

"Well, I don't mind the boogers that much. They can be washed of and I can't think of anything I want him to do. Unless…" Buttercup answered.

"Unless what?" Butch, who at first was just laughing at Brick's dismay.

"…Unless… Do you have any comics?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah…" Butch said in uneasiness.

"Show them to me." Buttercup commanded. Butch went to a drawer and took a couple comic books.

"Hm. I like… This one… And this one… And this one…. Oh, definitely this one!" Buttercup chose those she liked and took them.

"Wait! You can't just take them away! Those are mine! And I haven't read most of them!" Butch protested.

"Relax. I only want to borrow them for a while. I will return each one the time I am finished reading them." Buttercup said.

"Well… Okay then." Butch said.

"Great. Wanna play video games?" Buttercup asked.

"But I don't have any video game consoles of my own." Butch pointed out.

"No problem. I'll just go get 2 from my house. Bubbles doesn't use her 3ds anymore." Buttercup said and went to her house to get her video games. She returned in an instant and they played together while Blossom kept forcing Brick to worship her until they had to go home.


End file.
